J'ai toujours voulu savoir
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Une fanfic qui se base sur les questions et remarques des lecteurs (donc sur VOS questions et remarques !). Ecrivez aux personnages pour leur faire part de toutes ces interrogations qui vous tourmentent à leur sujet ou de votre amour fou pour eux, ils se feront un plaisir de vous répondre !
1. Chapter 1

_Il y a des questions que vous vous êtes toujours posées sur un ou plusieurs membres de la Kyo-team ? Vous avez toujours rêvé de savoir comment Kyo parvient à ne boire QUE du saké ou pourquoi Akari aime tellement mettre la honte à ses chers Sacrés du Ciel et révélant leurs secrets à tout le monde ? Vous vous demandez certaines choses sur les ennemis que nous avons combattus ? Vous voulez savoir quand l'Ex Roi Rouge se mettra-t-il enfin à porter tout le temps ses lunettes pour ne plus se prendre des murs ? Ecrivez-nous donc et postez votre lettre à l'adresse de l'auberge ! Nous nous ferons un réel plaisir de vous répondre. Vous pouvez vous adresser à n'importe qui nous avons même des contacts avec l'au-delà (si ce n'est pas beau, ça !)._

 _Alors n'hésitez pas à nous contacter !_

* * *

Yuya posa son pinceau et observa, d'un air satisfait, le long panneau qu'elle venait de rédiger. Plus qu'à aller l'afficher sur la porte de son auberge. Tout sourire, elle regarda ses amis qui affichaient des têtes pas toutes très enthousiastes.

 **Tokito** : et si on a pas envie de répondre à leurs questions, hein ?

 **Yuya** : roh, t'es pas drôle !

 **Sakuya** : moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

 **Kyoshiro** : oui, ça permettra aux lecteurs de nous connaître un peu mieux.

 **Sakuya** : et nous aussi, on pourra connaître un peu mieux les lecteurs (sourit).

 **Kyo** (hausse les épaules) : tant qu'y'a du saké…

 **Sasuke** : …

 **Akari** : oooh je sens que je vais encore apprendre tout plein de trucs sur vouuuus !

 **Akira** : non, je ne veux pas parler de moi !

 **Akari** : hihi… (petit air content et sadique).

 **Luciole** : hum ? Vous avez dit chenille ?

 **Shinrei** : je n'ai pas très envie d'étaler ma vie devant tous les lecteurs non plus…

 **Yukimura** : tant que ce sont de belles filles ! (yeux en cœur).

 **Yuya** (mettant fin au débat) : bon, puisque tout le monde est d'accord…

 **Quelques voix** : NON ! ON N'A PAS DIT CA !

 **Yuya** (faisant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu) : … je vais aller placarder mon affiche ! (grand sourire). A bientôt, chers lecteurs !

* * *

 _Posez donc toutes les questions que vous avez ou les remarques que vous voulez faire remonter aux personnages en review, ils se feront un plaisir de vous répondre ! (enfin, pas tous, mais Yuya saura les convaincre, j'en suis sûre ! ;)). A bientôt, pour vos premières questions :D_


	2. Emisu

_Merci à_ **_Emisu_** _pour_ _cette première review ! J'espère que ta réponse te conviendra ;)_

* * *

Un bel après-midi ensoleillé…

 **Yuya : ** les geeeens ! Nous avons reçu une lettre ! (grand sourire tandis qu'elle brandit l'enveloppe).

 **Kyo** (bois son saké, lève un sourcil sans rien dire) : …

 **Tigre :** quelle lettre ?

 **Les autres :** … (aucune réaction aussi enthousiaste que celle de Yuya)

 **Yuya :** mais vous avez déjà tous oublié ou quoi ?! Les lecteurs qui ont des questions !

 **Yukimura** (agite sa bouteille de saké) : maiiiis ouiiii ! Ca me revient !

 **Yuya** (désespérée) : bon… j'ouvre l'enveloppe alors !

Sous les regards intrigués d'une partie du groupe et totalement blasés de l'autre partie, la jeune femme déchire l'enveloppe et en sort la lettre.

 **Kyoshiro** (l'air assez enthousiaste) : alors, qui est le premier interrogé ?!

 **Yuya :** eh bien notre première interrogée sera… Tokito !

 _Au final, Tokito l'a eu son combat ? Ou elle s'est lassée face à Akira ? Et si elle l'a eu qui a gagné ?!_

 **Tokito :** pourquoi c'est MOI, la première interrogée, hein ?

 **Bonten :** peut-être parce que les lecteurs t'aiment bien ! (clin d'œil et big smile)

 **Tokito :** pfff…

 **Shinre** **i :** quel enthousiasme dis-moi…

 **Tigre :** Tokito semble apprécier l'idée qu'elle puisse être aimée !

Tigre finit bien vite par courir afin d'échapper à quelques cartes de tarot bien acérées.

 **Mahiro :** euh… (s'apprête à intervenir pour sauver Tigre sur qui elle doit veiller un minimum mais est arrêtée par Yuya)

 **Yuya :** ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est plus à ça près.

 **Akari :** à force de se prendre des coups, on s'endurcit, hein !

 **Yuya :** mais bon, Tokito, si tu pouvais reporter ton attention sur nous et laisser Tigre, ce serait bien qu'on entende ta réponse (grand sourire des plus encourageants).

 **Tokito** (arrête d'étrangler Tigre pour se tourner vers Yuya) : oui ? Ma réponse ?

 **Akira** : moi je peux répondre à sa place si vous voulez : non, elle ne l'a pas eu son combat !

A présent, c'est au tour d'Akira d'user de stratégie pour échapper aux cartes acérées de la furie blonde.

 **Tous :** (gros soupir) …

 **Akari** : que voulez-vous ? Faut bien qu'il y ait quelques disputes dans un couple, sinon, ce n'est pas drôle !

 **Akira et Tokito :** quel couple ?! (air très énervé).

 **Yuya :** (essaie de calmer le jeu) : ohlà, battez-vous après, hein ? Et euh… je propose que quand même Tokito réponde à sa propre question (grosse goutte de sueur. Pensées : « bon sang, pourquoi je suis avec ces fous ?! »)

 **Kyo** **:** ouais, planche à pain a raison, comme ça après on pourra boire tranquille !

 **Yuya :** je te signale que, quelle que soit la situation tu bois tout le temps alors… !

 **Tokito :** pff… minable ! Tu sais bien que je l'aurai, mon combat ! Le jour où tes nerfs lâcheront, je l'aurai, je l'aurai ! A ton avis, pourquoi je continue de te suivre, hein ?

 **Yukimura :** (à voix basse) : peut-être parce que tu l'aimes bien, non ?

 **Tokito :** je t'ai entendu ! JE VAIS TE TUEEEEER !

Et voilà Yukimura qui rejoint la galère de Tigre et Akira. Bientôt, on va créer le « groupe-de-qui-se-font-poursuivre-et-condamner-à-mort-par-contumace-par-Tokito » !

 **Yuya :** désolée que ta réponse arrive si morcelée mais j'ai comme l'impression que Tokito n'aime pas énormément parler aux lecteurs… Hum… en tout cas, il me semble comprendre que non, elle n'a pas eu son combat et non, elle ne s'est pas lassée.

 **Tokito :** JAMAIS ! Je ne me lasserai JAMAIS ! C'est ce minable aux fesses bleues qui craquera en premier !

 **Akira** (livide à cette appellation) : que…

 **Bonten** : quelque chose me dit qu'Akari ne s'est pas gêné pour révéler à Tokito quelques secrets bien croustillants sur Akira (petit rire sadique).

 **Akari** (grand sourire) : Les tiens aussi ! Elle sait tout de mes petits Sacrés du Ciel chéris ! Hihi ! 3

 **Bonten** (aussi livide qu'Akira) : Tokishiro, tu vas MOURIR !

Rapidement, Bonten se retrouve encastré dans le mur. Yuya blêmit face à l'état de son auberge mais se retient de tous les étriper, se rappelant qu'elle est toujours à l'antenne et que les lecteurs sont toujours là.

 **Yuya :** hum… Voilà, Tokito, autre chose à rajouter ?

 **Tokito** : j'aurai mon combat !

 **Akira :** dans tes rêves !

Akira termine rapidement avec une triple bosse sur la tête. Aïe…

 **Yuya :** bon je crois que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui… Allons, on remet la pièce en état ! Et plus vite que ça !

 **Kyo :** (gros, énorme, gigantesque, méga soupir)

 **Tokito :** (hargneuse) : jamais, tu m'entends, toi qui nous écris, jamais je ne me lasserai !

 **Bonten :** (qui a réussi à sortir de son mur) : encore plus tête de mule que notre petit Akira !

Et le revoilà dans le même mur qu'il venait de quitter… RIP, nous penserons à toi, Bonten.

 **Akira :** même pas vrai ! C'est elle qui craquera en premier, pas moi !

* * *

 _Merci à vous pour vos reviews et vos questions :D Contente que cette idée vous plaise ^^ Allez, je m'attelle (ou plutôt, les personnes vont s'atteler) à répondre à vous autres questions !_

 _N'hésitez pas à poster si vous aussi vous soulez participer ou si de nouvelles interrogations vous viennent à l'esprit ^^_


	3. Breaker

_Ce chapitre pour répondre à la lettre de **Breaker**! Merci pour toutes tes reviews sur mes différentes fanfics et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :D_

 _J'en profite également pour remercier mes autres lecteurs pour leurs reviews et questions ^^ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

En revenant du marché, Yuya jette un coup d'œil à la boîte aux lettres et y découvre avec joie une petite enveloppe dont elle se saisit rapidement.

 **Yuya :** salut tout l'monde ! On a reçu un nouveau courrier !

Mais étrangement, personne n'est présent dans la salle principale.

 **Yuya :** bah, où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés ?! Hé ho ! Vous êtes lààà ?!

Elle tend l'oreille, intriguée qu'il n'y ait vraiment personne. Soudain, elle entend comme des voix qui viennent de l'étage, donc des chambres :

 **? :** putain, poussez-vous ! Moi aussi je veux m'y mettre !

La voix de Tigre…

 **? :** eh, poussez-pas comme ça ! Je suis coincé contre le mur ! Peux pas plus !

Ah, ça c'est Shinrei !

 **? :** toi, assied-toi par terre et ne bouge plus ! Tu m'emmerdes !

Un Akira énervé qui s'adresse à on ne sait pas qui…

 **? :** où est mon saké ?! MON SAKE !

Un Kyo en manque de saké ?

 **? :** ouais, il est où le saké ?! On l'a quand même pas laissé en bas ?! Parce qu'après tous les efforts qu'on a fait pour réussir à se tous se caser, ce serait chiant de devoir tout détruire pour descendre le chercher…

Bon, Yukimura qui soutient comme toujours le club des buveurs de saké anonymes.

 **? :** laisse tomber le saké…

Yuya croit reconnaître la voix de Yuan mais elle n'est pas sûre… Que ferait Yuan chez elle ? Ca fait un bail qu'il n'est pas venu !

 **Kyo :** (suivi d'un grand bruit bizarre) : NOOON, MON SAKE !

 **? :** putain Akari, arrête d'allonger ton bras, on a déjà tu mal à tous tenir alors si tu bouges comme ça…

La voix de Bonten qui ne va pas tarder à s'en prendre une s'il continue comme ça !

 **Akari :** mais… Kyo j'arriverai à te frapper au visage !

 **Bonten :** inutile, Akari, tu ne l'atteindras pas maintenant il est totalement à l'opposé de toi et arrête de gigoter je t'ai dit ! On est déjà bien assez serrés comme ça, merde !

 **Akari :** la ferme Bonten !

Gros bruit et Yuya comprend avec une certaine exaspération que le pauvre Bonten a dû se prendre un joli coup de poing ou s'est retrouvé à nouveau coincé dans le mur.

 **? :** moi j'ai toujours pas de plaaaaaace ! Barrez-vous, laissez-moi passer, bordel de merde !

Là, on reconnaît Tokito avec sa charmante façon de donner des ordres.

 **? :** eh, vous avez-vu l'araignée là-haut ?

Bon, ça c'est Luciole, à coup sûr. Yuya soupire et monte à toute vitesse à l'étage. Elle retrouve tout le groupe entassé dans une chambre (certains ont d'ailleurs encore du mal à trouver où s'asseoir) face à… une télé !

 **Yuya :** (pensées) : « depuis quand on a un truc pareil à l'auberge ?! »

 **Yuya :** vous faites quoi, là ?

 **Kyo :** planche à moi, ramène-moi mon saké !

 **Yuya :** woh, j'ai posé une question, là ! Quant au saké tu n'as qu'à aller le chercher toi-même !

 **Bonten :** ben on va se voir les six _Star Wars_ avant d'aller voir le dernier au ciné !

 **Yuya :** euuuuh… j'ai comment l'impression qu'il y a un léger problème de chronologie là…

 **Auteure :** oh oui, tu as raison Yuya ! Merde… bon j'efface ! Oubliez, oubliez ! Donc Yuya rentre dans l'auberge et tout le monde est dans la salle principale à faire leurs activités habituelles ! Kyo boit en compagnie de Yukimura, Bonten vient de se prendre une gentille baffe de la part d'Akari pour une raison inconnue, Akira et Tokito se disputent avant de se liguer contre Tigre qui a dû faire une remarque trop déplacée à leur goût, Yuan est étrangement présent, il parle à son disciple lequel semble très attentif à ce qu'il dit… non je plaisante en vérité il regarde avec attention la toile d'araignée qui s'est tissée dans un coin du plafond. Okuni observe son ventre et se demande si elle a pris du poids, Sasuke joue avec son bilboquet en silence. Au milieu de tout ça, Shinrei observe le groupe avec le même air désespéré que Yuya.

 **Yuya :** vous avez entendu, on a reçu une lettre !

 **Kyo :** tu as pensé à racheter du saké ?!

 **Tokito :** et des bandages pour Tigre ?

En effet, Tigre aurait bien besoin de quelques bandages après avoir cherché un peu trop les noises à Tokito et Akira.

 **Okuni :** et des légumes, n'oublie pas, je suis au régime ! Salade verte, eau fraîche et légumes bio !

 **Yuya :** je vois que les lettres des lecteurs vous intéressent toujours autant…

 **Kyo :** on n'a jamais dit qu'on voulait y participer ! Il n'y avait que Kyoshiro et Sakuya d'enthousiastes et ils ne sont pas là aujourd'hui ! Donne-moi une bouteille de saké, la mienne est vide !

 **Yuya :** pff… tu ne changeras jamais, hein !

 **Kyo :** (grand sourire légèrement flippant mais auquel Yuya s'est habituée depuis) parce que tu aimerais que je change ? Je pensais que tu m'aimais comme ça (rire sarcastique).

 **Yuya :** (rougit un peu) bon, lisons cette lettre, hein !

 _Qu'a pensé Kyo quand Shinrei a embrassé Yuya ?_

Grand silence… Yuya rougit fortement en lisant la question, Shinrei, tout aussi rouge, détourne le regard à ce souvenir et Kyo… ben il reste impassible, comme d'hab.

 **Shinrei :** mais je… j'ai… ce n'était pas… enfin ce n'était vraiment un baiser…

 **Tokito :** comment ça, tu as embrassé Yuya, toi ?!

 **Shinrei :** nooon, ce… ce n'était pas…

 **Yuya :** ce n'était pas un baiser ! C'était juste…

 **Tokito :** franchement, je comprends plus rien, moi ! Je croyais que c'était Saisei, que tu aimais !

 **Shinrei :** oui mais… (réalisant ce qu'a dit Tokito) : comment tu sais ça, toi ?! Je veux bien qu'à cette époque tu faisais partie des Quatre Sages et qu'en tant que telle tu pouvais avoir une vision globale sur tout le clan mais depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux histoires sentimentales de ceux qui sont en-dessous de toi dans la hiérarchie ?!

 **Luciole :** (d'un ton évasif) tout le monde le sait…

 **Tokito :** (d'un ton mystérieux) tout voir, et tout entendre… (1)

 **Auteure :** tu n'as pas fait une overdose de Naheulbeuk, toi ?

 **Tokito :** ta gueule, auteure à la con !

 **Auteure :** pfffff… (boude)

 **Bonten :** ah mais cette question est très très intéressante ! Moi aussi je veux savoir ce qu'en a pensé Kyo !

 **Yukimura :** (grand sourire) je m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu sois toujours sur pieds, Shinrei ! Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui s'octroie le droit de rouler une pelle à Yuya sans se faire trancher en deux par Kyo !

 **Shinrei** : (plus que rouge) CE N'ETAIT PAS UN BAISER ! C'était pour euuuh… (se tait en se remémorant la raison réelle)

 **Yuya :** (se souvenant à son tour) ouais pour me tuer je ne sais pas si c'est mieux…

 **Bonten :** (passant un bras autour des épaules de Kyo avec un large sourire) alooooors mon petit Kyo ?! T'en as pensé quoiiii ? Allez, avoue, avoue que tu avais envie de le trancher en deux !

 **Kyo :** (regard tueur accentué par leur couleur rouge) …

 **Akari :** (hystérique) touche à mon Kyo comme çaaaa !

Et bim badabam… Bonten se retrouve au sol avec une jolie déformation en haut du crâne.

 **Akari :** ah, tu as enfin lâché mon Kyo !

 **Bonten :** c'est pas comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix…

 **Kyo :** (après une gorgée de saké) pourquoi, j'aurais dû en penser quelque chose ?

 **Yukimura** : (bouche en cœur) tu n'aurais pas ressenti quelque chose comme… de la jalousie par exemple ? Hihi !

 **Kyo :** (sort son sabre avec un regard meurtrier) tu m'cherches ?

 **Yukimura :** (sautillant dans toute la pièce) waaaaah ça veut diiiire ouiii tout çaaa ! Si ce n'est pas merveilleux ! Hihihi !

Kyo abat alors son sabre en direction de Yukimura, fendant en deux la bouteille de saké qu'il agitait en rigolant.

 **Yuya :** K…Kyo ! A…arrête ! Tu vas tout détruire !

 **Tokito :** et après va encore falloir tout remettre en place ! Pff… comme si o n'avait que du rangement à faire, hein !

Kyo regarde tour à tour Yuya et Tokito avant d'aller se chercher une nouvelle bouteille de saké en silence.

 **Yukimura :** (toujours aussi confiant, en chuchotant) moi je dis que même s'il n'ose pas l'avouer, il a été ja-louuuux ! Parce que personne n'a le droit d'embrasser Yuya à part lui ! (boit les quelques gouttes de saké qui restant dans un morceau de sa bouteille cassée).

 **Kyo :** Yukimura, je t'ai entendu !

 **Yukimura :** oups…. Hihihi !

 **Kyo** : (dégageant une aura meurtrière) tu vas payer !

 **Yuya :** battez-vous dehors ! La vaisselle commence déjà à trembler sur les étagères, je ne veux pas qu'elle se brise ! (fait les gros yeux et tente des montrer autoritaire).

 **Kyo :** (se calmant un peu) pfff… (se dirige vers la porte et du doigt désigne Yukimura) toi, viens par-là !

 **Yukimura :** (suivant Kyo d'une démarche très calme) il ne peut rien refuser à Yuya, hein ! (clin d'œil à l'adresse du groupe)

 **Tigre :** bon sang, j'ai l'impression que personne n'arrive à parler de ses sentiments ici ! Déjà la dernière fois Tokito, et maintenant Kyo !

 **Tokito :** quoi _« la dernière fois Tokito »_ (yeux de la mort qui tuent tandis qu'elle extirpe ses cartes de tarot)

 **Tigre :** (grosse goutte de sueur) euuuuh… calme-toi Tokito !

 **Yuya :** bon ben… je suppose que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, hein !

 **Bonten :** eh oui, la réponse n'est pas très claire mais si on suit la logique de Yukimura, Kyo aurait été bien jaloux ! Ce qui ne m'étonne pas, soit dit en passant ! (grand sourire)

 **Yuya :** Tigre et Tokito, allez vous battre dehors vous aussi ! Je n'aimerais pas qu'une carte perdue se retrouve dans le crâne d'un de mes clients. Sinon, bonjour la réputation ! Allez, au revoir, à la prochaine !

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre (et cette deuxième lettre). Comme toujours, si vous avez de nouvelles questions, vous connaissez la marche à suivre ! :D Les personnages seront très heureux de vous lire (même s'ils ne le laissent pas transparaître, vos lettre leur plaisent beaucoup !)_

 ** _Tokito_** _: qui a dit que leurs lettres nous plaisaient ?_

 ** _Yuya_** _: mais bien sûr qu'elles vous plaisent ! Vous faites les durs à cuire qui n'en avez rien à foutre des lecteurs, mais en vrai je sais que vous relisez les lettres quand je ne suis pas là !_

 ** _Tous_** _: ... (rouge aux joues)_

 ** _Yukimura :_** _moi, j'ai jamais dit que ça me déplaisait ! Si jamais une jolie jeune fille s'ennuie et veut un rendez-vous, je suis liiiibre ! N'hésitez pas !_


	4. Erienna

_Salut ! Désolée pour ce gros retard mais petite baisse d'inspiration pour cette fanfic ^^' Enfin, voici quand même la réponse à le lettre suivante :)_

* * *

Fin d'après-midi. L'auberge est vide. Heure creuse. Yuya essuie les derniers verres qu'elle a lavés avec l'aide de Sakuya qui passe à présent le balai. C'est le calme plat. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Pour une fois qu'il n'y a pas des bouteilles de saké ou des cartes tranchantes qui volent dans tous les sens.

Soudain, la calme idyllique de cette fin de journée est brisée par l'entrée d'un énergumène.

 **Tigre :** tadaaaaaaaaaaaaam ! ON A UNE LETTRE !

 **Yuya et Sakuya (un peu sous le choc de cette entrée surprise et fracassante) :** waaaaah Tigre, c'est toi !

 **Yuya :** comment ça, on a une lettre ?

 **Tigre (agite l'enveloppe) :** mais oui, une lettre, tu te rappelles pas, Yuya ?

 **Yuya :** bien sûr que si je m'en rappelle. Mais normalement c'est ma réplique, ça ! C'est moi qui tiens ce rôle ! En plus, vous autre, vous vous en fichez alors…

 **Tigre (petite moue) :** eh ben aujourd'hui, c'est pas ton rôle, voilà tout ! Et puis j'ai jamais dit que je m'en fichais. Moi j'aime bien, j'en apprends toujours plus (smile)

 **Akari (qui fait irruption depuis l'extérieur) :** ça va raconter des petits secrets ici ? Attendez-moi, faut que je sache ! :D

 **Sakuya :** on ne sait pas, on n'a pas encore ouvert.

 **Yuya :** on devrait peut-être attendre demain. Il n'y a pas grand monde ce soir. Alors pour peu que les interrogés ne soient pas là…

 **Tigre :** non, on ouvre maintenant ! Je veux savoir !

 **Voix off :** _je veux savoir, montre-les moi_

 _Ces étrangers qui seraient faits comme moi_

 _Apprends-moi, montre-les moi_

 _Ces inconnus qui seraient pareils à moi ! (1)_

 **Auteure :** dégage, on n'a pas besoin de tes chansons ! En plus, les personnages ne peuvent même pas avoir les références alors ça sert à rien…

 **Yuya :** euh… bon alors on ouvre maintenant ?

 **Tigre (déchire l'enveloppe) :** exactement ! Allez, cette fois, c'est moi qui lis !

 _Luciole : tu n'aimes pas l'eau, d'accord. Mais du coup, tu ne prends jamais de bain ? Comment tu fais pour te laver ? (et pour qu'il m'écoute...CHENILLE CHENILLE CHENILLE ça devrait le faire venir)_

 **Akari, Tigre, Yuya et Sakuya :** …

 **Yuya :** ben je crois qu'on ne va pas être d'une très grande utilité pour répondre à cette lettre…

 **Sakuya :** où est Luciole ?

 **Tigre :** dans son kimono je suppose (big smile)

 **Tous :** …

 **Akari :** si je l'appelle et menace de révéler tous ses secrets, je te jure qu'il va venir !

Akari se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvre violemment et s'apprête à lancer son appelle quand soudain… une gigantesque vague d'eau entrecoupée de flammes qui s'éteignent l'asperge.

 **Akari (trempée) :** qui-a-osé ?! (très, très furieuse)

 **Yuya (rit sous cape) :** te fâche pas comme ça ! ^^

 **Sakuya (léger sourire difficilement dissimulé) :** je crois qu'on a retrouvé notre intéressé ! Si Shinrei est là, Luciole ne doit pas être loin.

 **Shinrei (voyant l'état d'Akari) :** oh, désolé, ce n'était pas toi qui étais visé ! Je te le jure !

 **Akari (yeux de la mort qui tue tout sur son passage et anéantit toutes les réputations) :** SHINREEEEEEIIIIII ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! TU VEUX QUE JE DISE A TOUT LE MONDE QUE QUAND TU ETAIS PETIT, C'EST FUBUKI QUI T'A RACONTE DISTRAITEMENT MAIS ASSEZ CLAIREMENT TOUT DE MEME COMMENT ON FAIT DES ENFANTS ET QUI T'A REVELE QUE NON, LES ENFANTS NE SONT PAS APPORTES PAR LES CIGOGNES ?! EN GROS QUE C'EST LUI, LE PREMIER, QUI A FAIT TON EDUCATION SEXUELLE ?!

Akari se calme peu à peu, ravie d'avoir enfin pu révéler un secret. Shinrei, lui, semble se consumer sur place et pourtant, Luciole n'est pas en train de le cramer comme à son habitude. Livide, il commence à devenir presque transparent et ne veux qu'une seule chose : disparaître ou étrangler Akari ou faire les deux.

 **Tokito (arrivant de l'étage) :** c'est vrai ça ?! Pff… c'est pas juste ça ! On dirait que Shinrei a plus été son fils que je n'ai été sa fille ! Il ne m'a jamais rien dit de tout ça, à moi ! Y'a vraiment du favoritisme inadmissible ! (boude et marmonne) quand je pense que j'ai dû aller me renseigner toute seule, persuadée que de toutes les façons je n'avais plus de parents pour m'apprendre de telles choses…

 **Tous :** euuuuuuuuh….. (assez choqués de la réaction et révélation de Tokito)

 **Yuya (reprenant ses esprits) :** en fait, à la base, on cherchait Luciole.

 **Shinrei (se rappelant l'existence de son demi-frère) :** c'est vrai, où est-il passé ? Il va me payer son attaque surprise de tout à l'heure !

 **Sakuya :** avant que tu ne le massacres, je crois qu'il a une ou deux questions auxquelles il doit répondre (petit sourire).

 **Shinrei :** quelles questions ?

 **Tokito :** c'est vrai, ça. Quelles questions ?

 **Tigre :** eh bien… les questions des lecteurs, pardi !

 **Shinrei :** des questions de lecteurs pour Keikoku ? (air très très surpris).

 **Akari :** j'avoue que c'est un peu surprenant… Le lecteur ou la lectrice qui a écrit ne semble pas bien le connaître sinon il/elle se serait douté(e) que ça ne servirait à rien : jamais Luciole ne répondra à la question. Il trouvera toujours le moyen de parler d'autre chose. Tête en l'air comme il est…

 **Shinrei (air désespéré à l'évocation de la personnalité plus qu'étrange de son demi-frère) :** eh oui….

 **Yuya :** mais non, nous avons à faire à quelqu'un d'intelligent qui a rajouté _chenille, chenille_ à la fin de sa lettre ! Avec un peu de chance, ça permettra à Luciole de s'intéresser à la lettre !

 **Luciole (débarquant d'un seul coup sur le seuil de la porte, tout plein de flammes) :** Shinreiiiiii ! Je vais faire de toi la nouvelle Jeanne d'Arc, tu vas voir ! (yeux démentiels)

 **Yuya :** Lucioooole ! Va brûler dehors ! Tu vas cramer tout le mobilier et nous avec !

 **Tigre :** bah tiens, il a quelques références culturelles, étrange venant de lui… Qui eût cru que Luciole puisse savoir quelques trucs sur la culture et l'Histoire occidentale ?

 **Luciole (se calmant et faisant disparaître ses flammes) :** hein ? C'est qui, Occident ? Un nouvel allié ? Ou un ennemi à cramer ?

 **Tigre (air désespéré) :** laisse tomber…

 **Luciole :** elle est où, l'araignée qui était là, au plafond, hier ? (regarde le plafond en espérant retrouver son amie l'araignée)

 **Yuya (à voix basse, à Sakuya) :** tu crois qu'on lui dit qu'on a lavé la pièce de fond en comble et que son araignée a dû être une victime collatérale du ménage ?

 **Sakuya (à voix basse) :** à mon avis non, ou il va encore s'enflammer, au sens propre comme au figuré.

 **Yuya (à Luciole) :** à mon avis, elle a dû déménager !

 **Luciole (air triste) :** ooooooh….

 **Akari (se prenant au jeu) :** ben tu sais, les araignées, c'est comme ça. C'est pas très fidèle et plutôt nomade alors… Mais t'en fait pas, tu te feras de nouveaux amis ! ^^

 **Luciole :** pourquoi tu me parles d'amis ? Y'a du ragoût d'ours ?

 **Tous :** …

 **Yuya :** pas de ragoût, mais en revanche une lettre !

Tandis que Yuya lit la lettre à Luciole, celui observe une petite tâche sur une des tables de l'auberge. Lorsque Yuya achève sa lecture, le samouraï du feu se tourne brusquement vers elle :

 **Luciole :** toi aussi, tu l'as vue, la chenille sur le chemin, tout à l'heure ?!

 **Yuya :** euuuh…. Non… mais tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit, avant le mot chenille ?

 **Luciole (air rêveur) :** c'est drôle d'embêter les chenilles…

 **Shinrei (gros soupir d'exaspération) :** je crois qu'il va falloir prendre les choses les unes après les autres. Bon, Keikoku...

 **Luciole :** hum ? Tu m'as appelé ? Toi aussi tu as vu la chenille ? Ou tu as retrouvé mon araignée ?

 **Tokito et Akari (se frappant le front) :** on n'est pas prêts d'y arriver…

 **Shinrei :** tu n'aimes pas l'eau, n'est-ce pas ?

Petit blanc pendant lequel Luciole regarde tour à tour Shinreir et Yuya.

 **Luciole :** j'aime pas l'eau. Et tu as du bleu sur toi. (regarde les autres personnes présentes dans le pièce et désigne Tokito) Toi aussi, tu as du bleu. C'est pas beau. Beurk…

 **Shinrei (inspire profondément pour ne pas exploser) :** d'accord, d'accord, on sait ça…

 **Luciole :** en plus, toi tu aimes l'eau. Donc comme je n'aime pas l'eau et que tu aimes l'eau, je ne t'aime pas.

 **Yuya :** là n'est pas la question…

 **Shinrei :** puisque tu n'aimes pas l'eau, tu ne prends jamais de bain ?

 **Luciole (répète, d'un ton évasif) :** bain… bain…

 **Shinrei :** oui, bain. Tu sais, ce truc avec plein d'eau dans laquelle tu te plonges pour te laver.

 **Luciole (regard tueur) :** j'aime pas l'eau !

 **Tokito (soupire) :** je crois qu'on va en avoir pour encore un moment… Profitons du jour où les ivrognes ne sont pas là pour boire autre chose que du saké… Je vais préparer du thé. Qui en voudra ?

 **Sakuya :** je pense tout le monde. Ca détendra tout le monde face à la lenteur de Luciole (petit sourire gêné). Je vais t'aider, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire !

 **Tigre (à Luciole) :** oui, oui, on a saisi que tu n'aimais pas l'eau. Alors la grande question qui est posée est : comment tu te laves ?

Luciole regarde Tigre comme s'il venait de parler un dialecte étranger. Le Tokugawa, de son côté, prend sur lui pour ne pas craquer.

 **Akari :** je viens de me dire que cette question est très intéressante parce qu'en toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais vu Luciole approcher une salle de bain…

 **Shinrei :** ta remarque est hyper constructive, dis-moi… Ca nous avance beaucoup… !

 **Akari (yeux de la mort qui tuent) :** tu as quelque chose à y redire ?! Tu veux que je raconte encore d'autre trucs sur toi, hein ?!

 **Shinrei (tout pâle) :** gloups… non, non ça va aller je te remercie…

 **Yuya (secouant gentiment Luciole) :** alors, dis-nous, Luciole, comment tu fais pour te laver ? Tu ne touches vraiment jamais, jamais à de l'eau ?

 **Luciole :** bah j'aime pas l'eau, je l'ai déjà dit, non ? L'eau c'est moche et ça pue…

 **Sakuya (à voix basse) :** je doute que l'eau ait une odeur mais bon…

 **Tigre (fulminant) :** aaaargh mais ce suspense de ouf me pèse trop ! J'ai besoin de savoir la réponse à cette question ! Je veux savoir !

 **Voix off :** _je veux savoir…_

 **Auteure :** j'ai déjà dit stop avec cette chanson ! En plus, je n'ai pas l'argent de payer un chanteur pour cette fanfic. Déjà que je paie assez cher les personnages pour qu'ils acceptent de faire cette fanfic… Alors dégage !

 **Voix off :** pff… (s'en va, dépitée)

 **Akari (tapotant l'épaule de Tigre) :** allons, allons, courage, on va arriver à avoir cette réponse !

 **Luciole (collant son visage à la fenêtre) :** oooooh ! Un papillon ! Vous avez vu ?!

 **Tous (dépités) :** Luciole…. Tu as une lettre à laquelle il faut que tu répondes…

 **Luciole :** papillon, papillon, papillon…

 **Akari (big, big sourire) :** ooooooh mais je sais ! Je sais comment l'obliger à répondre ! I am the best ! Je suis trop un géni ! (fait une petite danse de la joie dans la salle)

 **Tous :** euuuuh…

 **Shinrei :** eh bien si tu sais, je t'en prie, utilise donc ta technique ultra secrète pour détacher Keikoku de son papillon…

 **Akari (inspire un bon coup avant de se mettre à crier) :** LUCIIIIOOOOLE ! TU VAS IMMEDIATEMENT REPONDRE A LA QUESTION SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE DEVOILE TOUS, TOUS, TOUS TES SECRETS AUX PERSONNES PRESENTES ICI AVANT D'ALLER LES CRIER DANS LE BOURG VOISIN !

 **Luciole (ses quelques neurones captant immédiatement la menace) :** quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? (affolé) Tu n'oserais quand même pas… ?!

 **Shinrei (à voix basse) :** elle est terrible…

 **Akari (un peu plus calme) :** alors si tu ne veux pas voir tes pires hontes révélées au grand jour, dis-nous : comment tu fais pour te laver ?

 **Luciole :** beeeen…. Comme tout le monde, je suppose.

 **Shinrei :** comment ça _comme tout le monde_? Tu ne peux pas te laver comme tout le monde, tu n'aimes pas l'eau !

 **Luciole :** bah non, j'aime pas l'eau. Mais je me lave comme tout le monde.

 **Yuya :** mais tu es au courant que les gens se lavent avec de l'eau ?

 **Luciole (la regarde, surpris) :** ben oui, merci, je le sais…

 **Tigre :** donc tu n'aimes pas l'eau mais tu te laves quand même avec de l'eau ?

 **Luciole :** j'aime pas l'eau… c'est dégoûtant… le feu c'est bien mieux.

 **Tigre (insistant) :** mais tu te laves quand même avec de l'eau ?

 **Luciole :** ben non, je m'immole à chaque fois que je me lave.

 **Tous :** quoiiii ?!

 **Luciole (air blasé) :** mais c'est pas vrai, évidemment. Je me lave comme tout le monde.

 **Tigre :** donc avec de l'eau !

 **Yuya :** inutile d'insister, Tigre, je crois bien que c'est ça.

 **Tigre :** je ne comprendrai jamais ce type : il n'aime pas l'eau mais il se lave quand même avec de l'eau !

 **Luciole :** c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je ne suis pas un chat… Miaou…

 **Yuya :** miaou ?

 **Luciole :** pourquoi tu miaules ?

 **Yuya :** c'est toi qui as commencé !

 **Akari :** mais je ne comprends pas ! Comment tu peux te laver avec de l'eau alors que depuis toutes ces années, je ne t'ai jamais vu approcher une salle de bain ou une rivière !

 **Luciole :** ben parce que j'aime pas l'eau.

 **Shinrei :** bon sang, tenir une conversation avec Keikoku est insupportable ! J'ai envie de l'étrangler !

 **Yuya :** garde ton calme, garde ton calme (lui tapote gentiment l'épaule).

 **Tigre :** donc en fait, il n'aime pas l'eau mais se lave quand même avec de l'eau parce qu'il n'a pas le choix. Et à chaque fois, il doit le faire en cachette puisque tu ne l'as jamais vu approcher un coin d'eau. Voilà le résumé de ce qu'on a appris ! Luciole est donc soit bien courageux pour approcher ainsi un truc qu'il déteste, soit maso…

 **Yuya :** soit tout simplement parce qu'il n'a réellement pas le choix… Il ne va tout de même pas se laver comme un chat.

 **Luciole :** c'est gentil, un chat… Mais l'eau, c'est moche.

 **Tokito :** le thé est prêt ! On va tous reprendre notre calme…

 **Sakuya :** … et boire une bonne tasse pour nous réchauffer ! (grand sourire des plus encourageants)

 **Luciole :** le feu, c'est bien… Ca réchauffe.

Finalement, tous se retrouvent assis, avec une tasse. Tous sauf Luciole qui a de nouveau le visage collé à la fenêtre et s'extasie devant une guêpe qui se cogne contre la vitre. Soudain, des voix se font entendre et la porte s'ouvre toute grande.

 **Kyo :** ça sent le thé, ici ! Pourquoi vous ne buvez pas du saké ?! C'est meilleur pour la santé !

 **Yuya :** oh, c'est pas parce que vous êtes tous des ivrognes qu'il faut nous mettre dans le même sac ! Si on préfère le thé, c'est notre choix.

 **Luciole :** non, moi j'aime pas le thé. C'est tout plein d'eau…

 **Tous :** …

* * *

 _Voilà ! Merci de vos questions, à la prochaine ! (j'essaierai d'être plus rapide x) Enfin, cette fanfic n'est pas abandonnée, juste un peu plus lente mais si jamais vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, elles finiront bien par trouver réponse :))_

 _(1) : vous aurez reconnu (ou pas)_ Je veux savoir _du dessin animé_ Tarzan :)


End file.
